


Your Loyalty, Adam, That’s What I Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam & Steve were relaxing after a long day at the office, Does quality time help?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Your Loyalty, Adam, That’s What I Love:

*Summary: Adam & Steve were relaxing after a long day at the office, Does quality time help?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

“This day was perfect beyond belief”, Adam Noshimuri, The Newest Member of the Five-O Taskforce said, as he raked hand through the hair of his lover, & Boss, Commander Steve McGarrett. They solved their case, & no one got hurt.

 

“Yeah, It was”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he leaned down kissed him, They were relaxing on their upstairs lanai, & the ex-criminal was laying down with his head in Steve’s lap. They were watching the sunset. “I am so sorry that you went through what you went through, Baby, But, You handled it with class”, The Five-O Commander said softly.

 

“I know, Baby, You apologized for that, I forgive you, No more guilt”, The Handsome Asian said with a smile, He kissed his forehead in response to that, & snuggled, & cuddled him close to him. Steve relaxes for a second, & he just holds his lover, as they watched the sun goes down.

 

When the sun went down, Early evening started to show, “Come on, Babe, Let’s go in, I made your favorite dessert,” Adam said enticing him. The Five-O Commander said, “Yeah, Let’s go inside, Your loyalty, That’s what I love”, They relaxed by watching tv, til they went to bed.

 

The End.


End file.
